I Wanna Love You Tender
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: Cat!Robin and Cat!Wally. The two toms meet in a field, shortly after all creatures were turned into animals. I'm horrible at summaries, sorry! Better story inside. Rated M for mentions of sexual activity, not descriptive. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T REVIEW. Some people... Read notice on chapter 2.
1. What happens when I miss 4 days of sleep

**Yes.**

**They are cats in this fic.**

**I can't help it, I was listening to Wanna Love You Tender by Armi Ja Danny and odaisdasjdk and I felt like writing cats and here we are. Enjoy, hopefully?**

Ebony fur flowed in the dying sunlight, bright cerulean eyes filled with more hope than thought possible. The small cat purred, it's claws flashing and catching the light as it stretched, soft elegant tail swishing and stirring the grass beneath him.

The wheat field was glowing in the firey beautiful light casted over it as the sun set, the golden hues washing and mixing with the wheat to create a serene scene almost thought impossible. Trees closed in the wheat field from all sides, making it the ideal spot for secret meetings.

Robin slowly got up from the grass in the field where he was supposed to be meeting his friend, Wally. Ever since the world had been turned feral (1), he and Wally were hanging out more and more than ever.

Finally, he caught a flash of orange tabby fur, blurred as the tom-cat flashed in, bowling over the younger tom. The ebony let out a small yowl, back legs kicking for a moment before recognition flitted over his muzzle. Bright green eyes sparkled with laughter as his white splashed paws pushed down on the ebony's shoulders, his muzzle curving into a smirk.

No words were needed in this exchange. The orange tabby tom was obviously Wally, as he was, after all, a ginger. He also had blazing white underfur, his paws and tailtip splashed with white fur, whilst the other tom was a deep ebony that sunk into it's bones, giving it a chilling demenor. It's eyes could be full of hope, joy, or cold, unbridled rage. Raised by the Batman - or, Batcat in this case - itself.

The ebony pushed it's nose into the tabby's soft neck fur, drawing a low moan, or a soft yowl from the tom. Robin then pushed wally off of him before circling behind him, glancing back from the corner of his eyes, tail flicking. He was prey, and the older tom was the predator. But that was often switched in their games, as the ebony was slippery and dangerous.

So the two toms tousled in the dying rays of sun, rolling in the golden wheat as they fought for their place. When Robin stood poised over Wally, they got up and began to head into a heavily forested area of the woods, where low whines and yowls were heard often when the moon fell. This night was no different, and in the morning, the two young toms emerged from the woods, looking thrilled yet exhausted, their fur matted and tousled.

No doubt, their team mates would be furious that they'd slipped out at night again. But from the glint in their eyes, they obviously didn't care, nor did they want to. As the two trotted towards the Mountain, they leaned heavily against each other, tails twined.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, I really actually had fun making that for once. Cat!Robin and Cat!Wally is always fun to make. **

**1) I'm making a fanfiction that will be ongoing, more so than the others since I have block with humans, called Feralis. You'll have to wait for details, it's a surprise. ^^**

**R&R.**


	2. Reviews

Guest chapter 1 . 9h ago

Were you high when you write this? This is absolute rubbish. You're one of those extreme yaoi fangirls aren't you?

**Okay, first off, fuck you.**

**In the ass.**

**No, I am not an extreme yaoi fangirl, I don't even write a lot of birdflash fanfictions. And this just pisses me off because:**

**1) You didn't even have the guts to log in and review so I could explain**

**2) You probably haven't read any other works of mine if you question my 'fangirling'**

**3) I have never done drugs in my life.**

**4) This is probably the rudest review I have ever gotten from anyone, let alone a guest not having any guts to log in.**

**You wanna talk dirty? Well two can play at that, creature.**

**Also, who uses the word rubbish anymore?**


End file.
